Nothing stays broken forever
by warmglow79
Summary: She was lonely, he took her in. But she won't be won over that easily. He'll find out what it takes to fix a broken heart. The question is does he want to? K and I see it staying that way.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha fanfic

Not mine, both the song and anime characters

The Plot actually belongs to avid-reader21

Kagome sighed. She was tired, just too tired to begin thinking about why she was sighing in the first place.

Of course it was because of Inuyasha. She loved him, but there was only so much a person could tolerate. Kagome realized that Inuyasha was in fact a very selfish person. He wanted to be with Kikyo, but at the same time, he expected Kagome to be by his side. He showed possessiveness of her while near Koga, but that was just it. He treated Kagome like an object which he childishly didn't want to share, not like a jealous lover wanting to be important to the other as well.

The last straw had been when she merely asked him to tell her that he loved her, like usual, but he avoided saying it. And she knew why, he had been visiting the dead miko the past week. But she had had it, no longer was she going to tolerate his behavior.

But that didn't mean she didn't miss him, despite all the pain he caused her she still remembered all of the good times, and the reasons she loved him in the first place.

But she could dwell on those thoughts later, she now had a dilemma.

Problem was, now that she was away from the group she didn't really know what to do next.

"Kagome, I found some wood"

"Oh great, I'll start the fire then" Kagome smiled gently at Shippo, he was the only one she took with her.

It was getting late so she decided they should stop and make camp. They were in the woods but not too deep in, just far enough that they could be covered by the nearby trees and shrubs.

Kagome finally had the fire going, thanks to modern technology. (lighter) And she set up a sleeping bag, grabbed Shippo and settled them in. Shippo snuggled up and rested his head on Kagome's bosom, while Kagome gently stroked his head.

It was the perfect vision of mother and child. They drifted off into a peaceful sleep, unaware of a watchful pair of eyes.

The next morning Kagome awoke feeling refreshed and as she slowly regained her senses she felt extra weight on her chest. She knew Shippo weighed a bit, but this was more than usual, she looked down and was slightly stunned.

Laying on her chest right next to Shippo was a little girl with black hair, and upon further inspection she discovered it was Rin, the little girl who traveled with Sesshomaru.

Kagome wondered why the little girl was here instead of with her Lord. But then she smiled as the little girl snuggled closer to Kagome.

She looked at both of the kits and started getting a warm feeling in her chest that could only be described as love, motherly love.

She didn't want to disturb the pups but she wanted to have breakfast ready for them when they awoke. So as gently as possible she laid each put on each of her sides, and then slid out of the sleeping bag. She took out a pan from her huge yellow backpack and started taking out ingredients for pancakes. Which was just, pulling a Ziploc full of ready made batter, out of a small cooler with melted ice.

Rin started moving around and bumped into Shippo, causing him to wake up the same time she did.

They both just stared at each other until Rin spoke.

"Hi Shippo" Rin said shyly.

"Rin? At first I thought you were a shrunken Kagome"

This caused both Rin and Kagome, who was still cooking, to laugh. The Shippo turned to Kagome.

"Good morning Kagome, do you know why Rin's here?"

"Actually I don't, do you want to tell us why Rin?" Kagome asked gently.

Rin started tearing up and was getting choked up and couldn't answer.

"Rin what's the matter?" Kagome, now done with the pancakes came and wrapped her arms around the small kit.

"It's, its b-because Rin is lost. R-Rin can't find her way back to Lord Sesshomaru. P-please help me Lady Kagome" Rin sobbed.

"Oh of course we'll help you. And in the meantime you can stay with us and I'll do my best to look for Sesshomaru" Kagome said soothingly.

"Th-thank you Lady Kagome" Rin sniffed.

"Rin, please just call me Kagome, no need for the 'lady' part."

"Okay"

"Kagome I'm hungry"

"Oh right, sorry Shippo, come Rin I've made you guys pancakes"

"What are pancakes?"

"Only the best thing ever, Kagome learned to make them where she's from. And on them you put s-siup. It's really good."

"Syrup Shippo, and they are pretty good so just try them"

"Alright"

Then the threesome all settled around the low fire and ate their pancakes with 'siup'.

After some time they were finished and Kagome cleaned up and started packing, while the little kits 'helped' her. Usually there help just consisted of picking something up and asking what it was. Well can't blame them. Modern technology is interesting.

They had walked a few hours when they came upon a beautiful clearing. It was a large meadow with small white and purple flowers covering the grass like snow. The kits got excited and were itching to run around.

"Kagome, can we please stop here for a little?" Shippo asked sweetly.

"Yes, please?" Rin chimed in.

Kagome looked at their sweet puppy eyes, just begging her to let them play.

"Oh alright, but stay where I can see you and don't get near the edge of the forest." She said in a motherly tone.

"Kay" they both said while taking off.

She watched as the two pups chattered away while running. She watched them and as she did so she sat down on the soft grass. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining, with a light breeze blowing her hair slightly.

Kagome laughed as she watched the kits rolling around the grass and talking with each other. Those two had become fast friends, which made Kagome glad. They were both pretty similar in the fact that both were the only children in the groups that they traveled in. It's good for children to play with other children.

Then Kagome suddenly felt a pang of loneliness.

She hated to admit that she was weak, but she did in fact miss Inuyasha. She considered going back to the group despite the heartbreak. Maybe he would change his mind, then with a few tears she began to sing a song that achingly reflected how she felt.

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
_

Sesshomaru knew he was close, he caught Rin's sent a few hours ago and could sent her not to far off. He also caught the sent of others. The scents were slightly familiar. Then he remembered. It was the scent of the miko that traveled with his half-brother. Along with the scent of the little fox demon. At least Rin wasn't in danger.

_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart_

Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

As Sesshomaru got closer he could hear a voice singing a dreadfully gloomy song. It was sung well, but there was clearly pain in the voice.

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry this tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my

Un-break my heart oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on....

Sesshomaru just watched and listened as the miko finished her song. He had a vague idea that it was about his idiotic half-brother. He was wondering why the miko was not with Inuyasha, but this sort of answered the question.

Then a few yards away he spotted Rin playing with the fox kit. She seemed well; perhaps he should thank the miko for taking care of his ward.

Kagome finished her song and then looked around as she felt a demonic aura around. She immediately sprang for the kits and grabbed them.

"Kagome what's wrong?" asked Shippo.

"Come on, I feel a demonic aura near by we need to" but she was interrupted by Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the little girl ran until she was right in front of him.

Sesshomaru looked down at his ward and gave a small pat on her head, then looked at Kagome.

She visibly calmed down seeing as it was him and not some other demon. Sesshomaru found it amusing that she was not scared of him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome took great care of me and she even fed me pancakes and they were really good. Have you ever had pancakes before Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No I have not, and thank you miko, for taking care of Rin." Sesshomaru said stoically.

"Oh, it was no problem she's really sweet. Actually she was fun to take care of. Right Shippo?" Kagome answered.

"Uh-huh, Rin is really nice" Shippo said with slightly red cheeks. Kagome took note of that and would be sure to tease him about it later.

"Is that so?" asked Sesshomaru and Kagome just nodded her head with a smile on her face.

Then Sesshomaru just gave Kagome a slight nod, and he started walking away. Rin looked at her Lord then back at Kagome. She looked torn, then decided on giving both Kagome and Shippo a quick hug then ran after her Lord.

But then an idea popped into the kit's head.

"W-wait Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said while slightly tugging on his clothes.

Sesshomaru merely turned around waiting for his ward to continue.

"Can lady Kagome please come with us? I mean she can do a lot of stuff and she's fun and she's not with Inuyasha anymore. She and Shippo can join our group." Rin explained.

Sesshomaru merely looked at Rin then at Kagome and Shippo, then Rin once more and started walking again.

"Come on Kagome, you too Shippo. Lord Sesshomaru will take us all to the Crescent Moon palace in the Western lands." Rin said as she ran to Shippo and started pulling him and waved her heads at Kagome to come as well.

'I never heard him say yes' Kagome thought. But then she realized that Sesshomaru didn't say anything to them not to go either, in fact he kept walking like he expected them to follow.

'well, it can't hurt. I have no where else to go that I can think of now anyway'

And with that thought, Kagome grabbed her bag and followed the rest to get on the cloud that Sesshomaru had conjured up.

**I know it seems to be going smoothly now, but trust me, the next chapters will show Kagome's stubborn side, and Sesshomaru's unwillingness(?) to get involved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing stays broke forever ch.2**

Things were going well so far, Kagome had settled in quite comfortably in the magnificent palace. As far as seeing Sesshomaru, it didn't happen very often during the day. He was away a lot during the day and she noticed he left Rin behind more and more, whereas before she would accompany him everywhere. But he returned every night.

Kagome was currently brushing said girl's hair. It was so soft and smelled sweet after her bath. Rin was getting sleepy after having a fun filled day with Shippo and Kagome, her meal and bath made her even more relaxed.

After having her hair brushed she leaned back against Kagome's chest and laid her head there for a while. Rin had never known the softness of a mother's warm body so she relished having the chance to experience it with Kagome.

Meanwhile right outside the door stood an impatient Shippo, he knew Kagome and Rin had to have 'girl time' but he wanted to be with Kagome as well. So he knocked, hoping that they were done doing whatever they were doing.

*knock knock*

"Come in" answered Kagome, fully aware of whom it was. In walked Shippo with his quick short steps. Shippo was rewarded with the sight of Rin sleeping on _his_ Kagome. Jealousy burned in his small body as he marched right over to Kagome and got on her lap, which was already crowded with little Rin's body.

"Shippo, I'm going to put Rin to bed so can you head to your room and I'll see you there in a bit?" she hoped he wouldn't get pouty again, as he had all the other nights for three weeks straight.

"Fine" he got off her lap and walked away. Kagome sighed and stood up with Rin in her arms. She stepped out of her excessively huge room and into one of the many hallways. As she made her way down towards Rin's room; she spotted a dark shadow coming up behind her.

"Hello Sesshomaru" she said softy, trying not to wake the child in her arms.

He stood in front of Kagome and merely nodded his head. Then he reached out and relieved Kagome of her small burden. He walked away without so much as a goodbye and entered Rin's room.

Kagome looked on with a smile on her face; she knew he had waited until Rin was asleep to pick her up. He loved that little girl, Kagome wasn't sure if he was aware of it, of how soft his eyes became when he looked at Rin. She headed towards Shippo's room to calm down the irritated kit.

When she entered she saw Shippo sitting on his bed with a slight pout to his face. Kagome accompanied him and started stroking his head.

"You should get to sleep, I know you're tired" she persuaded.

"Hmph" he snuggled closer to Kagome as she continued her soft attentions on his head.

"Shippo you shouldn't get angry with Rin, she just wanted to spend some time with me"

"But_ I_ knew you first" he whined.

"Yes, but Shippo you of all people should understand how Rin feels. She was also orphaned with no support from anyone. It doesn't feel good to be lonely does it Shippo?"

"No, I'm sorry Kagome I'll try not to get mad at Rin again"

She softly grabbed his chin and made him look her in the eye.

"Now listen here Shippo, I love you very much and no one can replace our bond. I have enough room in my heart for you and Rin alright" Kagome said reassuringly.

"Alright" he answered relived. He had been concerned that Kagome wouldn't want to be with him anymore, but it seemed he was mistaken. Kagome tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight my little demon" she told him warmly.

"Goodnight," _mom_ he finished in his head.

Kagome sighed as she finally closed the door to Shippo's bedroom and headed down the hall to her own room. She knew what was going to happen and was set on getting all that she needed.

She gathered some things from her yellow backpack; Sesshomaru had allowed her to take Ah-Un so she could get to the well to get supplies from the future. She pulled out lavender lotion and soothing oils with vanilla and cocoa scents. Then she grabbed a battery operated CD player and several children's books.

Once all was set, she waited for the inevitable.

"YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" it had started.

Kagome quickly grabbed her goods and headed towards the screaming. The door was already open by the time she got there.

He looked up at her with, dare she say it, fear and concern in his eyes.

"NOOOOOO, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! KYAAAAAAA" little Rin seemed possessed as dark memories haunted her, it always made Kagome tear up at the sight of her tiny body trembling in fear.

She closed the door behind her and proceeded to do what she had been doing for almost a month straight.

Sesshomaru stood to the side and watched as Kagome worked her magic. She grabbed hold of the little girl and started shaking her to awaken.

Slowly Rin stopped screaming and opened her eyes, only to start whaling at the sight of Kagome. Kagome wiped her tears and started rubbing her soothingly. She pulled out the lotion and started rubbing it onto Rin's back and chest, calming the little girl from her convulsive sobs.

Then she got the oils and poured them into a small dish making the room smell of sweet vanilla and cocoa. She pulled out the CD player and played Priscilla Ahn's 'Dream' the song being very soft and relaxing.

_I was a little girl alone in my little world who dreamed of a little home for me.  
I played pretend between the trees, and fed my houseguests bark and leaves, and laughed in my pretty bed of green.  
_

Kagome pulled Rin to her and laid her head on her chest. Rin, finding the warmth of Kagome's bosom, relaxed. Sesshomaru's face, though not very expressive, softened to a degree.

_I had a dream  
That I could fly from the highest swing.  
I had a dream._

Long walks in the dark through woods grown behind the park, I asked God who I'm supposed to be.  
The stars smiled down on me, God answered in silent reverie. I said a prayer and fell asleep.  


Rin turned to face Kagome as she drew soothing circles on Rin's face, caressing her cheeks and giving butterfly kisses now and again. The warmth in Sesshomaru's eyes went unnoticed as both Rin and Kagome were fully occupied with each other. But Sesshomaru knew he couldn't leave, Rin always made a fuss about the nightly rituals both he and Kagome did every night.

_I had a dream  
That I could fly from the highest tree.  
I had a dream._

Now I'm old and feeling grey. I don't know what's left to say about this life I'm willing to leave.  
I lived it full and I lived it well, there's many tales I've lived to tell. I'm ready now, I'm ready now, I'm ready now to fly from the highest wing.

I had a dream 

Kagome shut off the CD player and turned to Rin.  
"Better?"

Rin nodded and looked at Sesshomaru expectantly. When he didn't respond in any way Rin asked him what she wanted.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can you please read me a story?" she asked politely. Her lord commanded respect, and she was always willing to give it to him. She loved him very much and understood him better than any demon or human alike.

He went to sit beside Rin, on the side that Kagome was not occupying. Kagome handed him a few books and sat against the head of the bed with Rin snuggled at her side. Sesshomaru just picked the one that was on top, it was titled 'The Giving Tree'. He read in a serious manner, but Rin hung on to his every word, curious about how the story with the kind tree would end.

After Sesshomaru finished, Rin turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, why was the tree happy?"

'_I was wondering the same thing'_ thought Sesshomaru.

"Well, she was happy because the little boy that she loved so much could always rely on her. It feels really good to be able to give your loved ones what they need." Kagome replied thoughtfully.

"Wasn't it more like the tree was just being used?" Kagome turned surprised to see that Sesshomaru was talking, about a children's book.

"Hm, well you could look at it that way but the tree didn't, she was happy to give. Sometimes Sesshomaru, you come across people in your life that you would be willing to do anything for. When you love someone, its not because of the things they'll give you in return for what you give them, you love them and so you would do anything for them." She replied confidently.

"Oh I get it Kagome, because you want them to be happy and when they're happy, you're happy too right?" Rin concluded.

"Exactly Rin, you are such a smart girl" giving her a peck on the nose.

"But I won't be like the boy, I want to be like the tree" Rin declared.

"Haha, yes little Rin, you be like the tree and give. But as long as I'm around I'll make sure you receive was well" then Kagome tickled Rin making the little girl giggle.

Sesshomaru couldn't really wrap his head around such a notion; give without getting anything in return. Humans could be so foolish, with that line of thinking it was no wonder the miko stayed with his idiotic half-brother for so long. Actually, now that he thought about it, didn't the miko also serve his younger brother's group as a shikon tracker?

In the near month she has stayed at the palace, it never occurred to him that his brother might need her, not that he cared. He smirked at the thought of the desperation Inuyasha must've been going through without the miko.

He turned and saw Rin fast asleep and Kagome getting off her bed and to the hallway. Sesshomaru pet Rin once and followed Kagome out of Rin's room.

"Do you still need to look for the shikon no tama?" he asked abruptly.

Taken aback Kagome blinked a bit then answered, "No, we found all of the pieces that Naraku doesn't have. Now Inuyasha is training to fight Naraku to get the pieces that he has. I was no longer needed."

To this, Sesshomaru didn't respond but continued walking and Kagome followed. They arrived outside in the large garden that was covered in moonlight. Both sat down on a long marble bench and looked up at the star covered sky and full moon. This was routine after being with Rin, it seemed they both needed time to think things over.

"I really want to help her, I just don't know what to do anymore" Kagome admitted desperately.

"If the current methods aren't working, we should just leave her alone to over come her fears"

She looked at him in disbelief, "Right, if that's how you think then why were you there before me?"

Typical Sesshomaru, if caught in a corner he shuts down, he said nothing.

"Besides I can't leave her alone, it kills me to hear that small girl scream so loudly." She truly was desperate, she wanted to take away the pain, but she couldn't and it was driving her crazy.

Then it came to her, "Hey Sesshomaru, whenever you took Rin with you she never had nightmares right?"

He nodded his head seeing where the miko was going with this.

"And when she was with me and Shippo that one night, there were no screams. That's it she either sleeps with you or me" she said determinedly.

Sesshomaru shot her a look which she knew meant 'don't order me around' and just sighed.

"I'll take her in my room tomorrow night" and with that there was silence between them, like all the others nights. Kagome was the one who always headed back first, but that was because Sesshomaru would never leave until she did.

"Ouch, please let go I'll see you in the morning little ones" Kagome said softly.

He turned to see the small fairies that maintained the garden detach themselves from Kagome's hair.

They had fallen in love with her, as most everyone else in his palace had. He wondered vaguely if the miko had put a spell on his palace and all the inhabitants.

As Kagome settled in bed she couldn't help but think about what Sesshomaru had said, about the tree being used. She hated to admit it but she was used, she had given her all to Inuyasha, even a precious gift that she could never get back. Then she was thrown aside like the used trash she was.

She didn't want to regret her decisions, but she did. Kagome wished she could go back to that night, the night she thought he truly loved her so she gave him her innocence. She was blinded by love, because she did love Inuyasha. She loved him so much that now she was in pain because of him, yet she left. She could have pretended to not know that he was seeing Kikyo and continued on with him. But she wanted him to be happy and she was obviously in the way of that happiness.

"I'm so stupid, just like the giving tree. That's all I did, give and give and I didn't get so much as an 'I love you' in return" she said angrily through the tears she was shedding. She was tired of giving; for once she wanted to be the receiver.

He heard every word with his sensitive ears as he passed her door down the hallway to his own chambers.


End file.
